Akio Ōtsuka
(nacido el 24 de noviembre de 1959) es un veterano seiyū. Él es el hijo del seiyū Chikao Otsuka. El 15 de noviembre de 2005, Akio empezó a trabajar para Mausu Promotion, formalmente Ezaki Production. Él y su compañera seiyū, Yoko Soumi se casaron el 11 de febrero de 2005. Akio es uno de los seiyus más prolíficos, cuenta con 156 créditos a su nombre. Sabe Karate. En Bleach el personaje que hace es Syunsui Kyoraku. Rol de Voz Drama CD: *Hardin en Dengeki Bunko Best Game Selection7 Fire Emblem Tabidati no syou. *King of Talys en Fire Emblem Shiranhen/Soumeihen Anime: *Hades en Saint Seiya - La Saga de Hades *Whitney Hagas Matsumoto en Cowboy Bebop. *Black Jack en Black Jack, Black Jack 21, y Ray The Animation. *Syunsui Kyōraku en Bleach. *Captaen Nemo en Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. *Batou en Ghost in the Shell. *Solid Snake, Solidus Snake y Naked Snake) en Metal Gear Solid. *Regal Bryant en Tales Of Symphonia. *Wamuu en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency *Wendam en Magic Knight Rayearth. *Narrador en Gundam Wing. *Menoru Menowa en Magic User's Club. *Yoichiro Misamaru en Nadesico. *Dirigible Captaen en Kiki's Delivery Service. *Cornelius y el narrador en Fire Emblem (anime). *Curtis en Porco Rosso. *Kalenen en Full Metal Panic! *Xehanort y Heartless en Kingdom Hearts. *Judge Gabranth (Noah von Rosenberg) en Final Fantasy XII. *GamiGami-maou en Popolocrois 2003. *Rey Pietro en Popolocrois 2003. *Thadeus en The Animatrix: Final Flight of the Osiris *Anavel Gato en Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. *Samson (Samsonn Borgh Tiruser Tirusec) en Banner of the Stars. *Inu no Taishō en InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler. *Azusa Jurai en Tenchi Muyō! (OVA 2 and GXP). *Honda Tadakatsu en Samurai Warriors (starteng from Xtreme Legends). *Musashibou Benkei en Genji: Dawn of the Samurai. *Kurogasa en Rurouni Kenshin. *Chung Wu-Cheng en Legend of the Galactic Heroes. *Shingen Kishitani en Durarara!! *Damaramu en Dragon Half. *Red en Rockman X7. *Laike Bogard/Dragonmaster Dyne en LUNAR: Silver Star Story *Benares en 3x3 Eyes (OVA). *Blackbeard (Marshall D. Teach) en One Piece. *Captain William Rush en Time Crisis 4 2 *Keng Goau en Vision of Escaflowne. *Hyo Amano en The Last Blade. *Father en "Heavy Metal Thunder". *Oda Nobunaga/ Fortinbras en Onimusha. *Oda Nobunaga en Onimusha 2: Samurai's Desteny. *Oda Nobunaga en Onimusha 3: Demon Siege. *Fortinbras en Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. *Kokuo en Howl's Moveng Castle. *Professor Gerbera en Superior Defender Gundam Force. *Murobo en Kouryu Densetsu Villgust OVA. *Rai-Dei the Blade en Trigun. *First Lieutenant Garuru en Sargento Keroro. *Ogata Ishinsai en Shijo Saikyo No Deshi Kenichi. *Souther en Shin Kyuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh Gaiden Junai No Sho *Brian Hawk en Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger. *King Cornelius、Voice-over en Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (OVA). *Raidi Jaeger en Valkyria Chronicles (anime). *Morrison en Devil May Cry(anime). Peliculas: *The Animatrix (Thadeus) *Desperado (El Mariachi) *Four Rooms (Man) *The Mask of Zorro (Zorro) *Spy Kids (Gregorio Cortez) *ER (Peter Benton) *Dallas (John Ross "J.R." Eweng, Jr.) *Blade series (Blade) *Money Traen (John) *Eren Brockovich (George) *Gone with the Wend (Rhett Butler) *The Gift (Donnie Barksdale) *Pearl Harbor (Commander Minoru Genda) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (William T. Riker) *Hard Target (Chance Boudreaux) *Executive Decision (Lieutenant Colonel Austen Travis) *S.W.A.T. (Hondo) *Die Hard (Karl) *Die Hard 2 (Major Grant) *Taxi series (Daniel) *D-Tox (Jake Malloy) *The Replacement Killers (John Lee) *Dragonheart (Bowen) *Poent Break (Bodhi) *Gone en Sixty Seconds (Randall Raenes) *Con Air (Cameron Poe) *Lord of War (Yuri Orlov) *Léon (Léon) *K-19: The Widowmaker (Polenen) *Animaniacs (Bobby of the Goodfeathers) *Japanese dub voice of Mel Gibson *Under Siege (Casey Ryback) Categoría:Seiyū